


Make It Home On Time

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A thousand Persian kittens level fluff, Christmas fic, Eggsy and Harry being super cute and domestic together, Established Relationship, Harry Lives, Harry has horrible luck, Like this is pure fluff, M/M, cheese factor lvl 80, domestic cuteness, hartwinweek, mild violence in the beginning, shameless fluff, sweet old ladies, x-mas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Capfillion!</p><p>A snow storm leaves Harry and Eggsy stranded two days before Christmas. Finding shelter with a kind old woman in her chocolate shop, the two agents try to make the best of the situation. But this will be their first Christmas together as a couple and Eggsy is afraid they won’t be able to spend it at home. Merlin tries to work his magic, but it’s starting to look like they won’t make it home on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Home On Time

**Author's Note:**

> A super special thanks to Ana, my beta! :D You're so amazing, thank you for getting this back to me so quickly! Thanks to Friedeggs for helping me with the German!
> 
> This is for Capfillion! Hope this is all the Christmas fluff that you wanted.

           Harry firmly believes that if it wasn’t for his bad luck, he would have no luck at all. Ever since he was a small boy he’d been on the receiving end of Lady Fortune’s ire. He distinctly remembers when he was around seven and he’d been trying to reach the top shelf of one of the bookcases in his father’s library—not to get a book, mind you, but to reach the stash of sweets his father kept hidden from his mother—and in his attempt had broken a _very_ expensive vase and a (possibly) priceless artifact his father had acquired on a business trip. To this day, if asked, Harry would firmly state it was the maid’s fault. She had come in at the wrong time, startled Harry so bad he had lost his balance, and took the items with him. On top of a sprained wrist, Harry had gotten a sound spanking.

            As he’d gotten older, it’d progressively gotten worse. There was Lee Unwin—a memory that still stung—and of course that horrible fiasco with Dr. Arnold, which put Harry out for months. Then there was the whole nasty business at the church in Kentucky.

Some would say that Harry was actually lucky—he _did_ manage to survive a point blank shot to the face after all—but Valentine had poor aim and an unsteady hand, so of course Harry survived. Now he had a glass eye and an ugly network of scarring running along the side of his head, vanishing into his hairline.

            He had thought his luck was changing, though, when things had _finally_ fallen into place with Eggsy. Their back and forth, a tiptoeing tango of _could be_ and _would he_ , culminating to a rather boring confession around a cuppa, earned an eye roll from Merlin and a dry “finally”.

            But Harry should have realized that any good luck he could scrape together—most of which was now earned through osmosis from Eggsy—wouldn’t last long. So when everything went tits up during his latest mission with Eggsy, he shouldn’t have been surprised—and really, he wasn’t.

            Harry expanded the umbrella, stopping a hail of bullets. Eggsy pressed his back into Harry’s, a solid weight that grounded him as the rest of the world turned into chaos. Eggsy focused on the men coming in from behind, firing an AK-47 he had apprehended from the dead grunt at his feet.

            Harry changed the umbrella to lethal attack mode and flicked the trigger down from the shaft. He tightened the muscles of his legs, bracing himself as he pulled the trigger in a succession of five shots. Each man dropped to the floor, a hole between their eyes.

            _“Go through those double doors and take the first left turn,”_ Merlin commanded.

            Harry collapsed his umbrella and looked back at Eggsy, who flashed him a dimpled smile that did things to him that weren’t necessarily appropriate in their current situation. Eggsy’s crystalline eyes sparkled behind his black-framed glasses. He smoothed a strand of blond hair from his forehead and said, “Remind y’ of that time in Kosovo, doesn’t it?”

            “It certainly does,” Harry admitted, his mouth twitching at the corner, despite Harry’s best effort to keep a straight face.

            _“Doors, gentlemen,”_ Merlin repeated briskly. _“And do try to hurry. There’s a storm coming.”_

The metal double doors at the far end of the underground hall burst open with a resonating bang, and a swarm of guards flooded into the narrow path. Eggsy exchanged a look with Harry, his grin slowly broadening. A beautiful flush warmed Eggsy’s cheeks. He spun around, once more taking the automatic in both hands, and faced the oncoming battle.

            Eggsy emptied the gun, eliminating the first row of grunts, and when he had no bullets left, he threw the gun aside and raced headlong into the fray. Harry was right behind him, not about to let Eggsy have all the fun.

            They moved like a single unit, barely needing to look at one another to know what the other was doing. This was why they were the top agents, why they were the perfect team. Their bodies became one, a shared brain; Harry swore their hearts beat in time. It was pure synergy, the unification of atoms. Gawain teased that they had a psychic link, but it was deeper than that. Eggsy was his soul mate, and now that they were finally together, they’d become one.

            Eggsy knew when Harry moved left, so he pivoted right. The onslaught of bullets skimmed off Harry’s bulletproof suit. Harry wasn’t even afraid for Eggsy, because he knew that Eggsy could never be touched. Not when he moved like the wind, invisible and swift.

            Eggsy used the narrow space to his advantage. He jumped up, kicking off the wall, making it appear as if he were running along the stone. Eggsy could do that—bend the laws of physics, erase gravity so that he _flew_.

            But so could Harry.

            He wouldn’t let Eggsy show him up. He took the opposite side, and they weaved above the heads of guards. Harry opened his umbrella, deflecting a shot that would have likely taken his head off, and flipped over the last guard. Eggsy landed beside him, breathing harshly, but grinning from ear to ear.

            Eggsy looked at him, hand held up in the air. A golden lighter gleamed in his fist. “It was fun boys.”

He threw the grenade lighter. Harry collapsed the umbrella, grabbed Eggsy’s hand, and sprinted through the double doors. As the doors slammed shut, an explosion shook the entire underground lair—yes it was most certainly a lair. Anyone who built a lab in the side of a mountain was the kind of villainous figure who worked inside a lair.

            _“What part of discretion don’t you two understand?”_ Merlin barked. He heaved a sigh in Harry’s ear. _“After you turn left, take the hall down and turn right. There should be a snowmobile you can ride out.”_

            “Don’t be mad Merlin. We got the codes, didn’t we?” Eggsy said. Harry let go of his hand and they both raced down the hall, following Merlin’s instructions into a hangar where a series of snowmobiles were stored.

            _“Yes, and you alerted the entire damn facility. I swear you’re as bad as Galahad, Bors.”_

            “And what exactly is wrong with me?” Harry huffed indignantly as he swung onto the snowmobile. “And do be a good chap and open the hangar doors, will you?”

            _“That you heedlessly run into things, not listening to a word of my advice; and he’s taking right after you. I swear you both will be the death of me.”_

            “Y’ know y’ love it,” Eggsy teased, climbing onto the snowmobile behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing so close Harry could feel the taut line of his body. “It’s always more excitin’ when we’re on a mission. And at least we don’t tell bad jokes like Kay.”

            _“Hangar opening. And I’d take one of Kay’s jokes over the stress you two give me.”_

            “Really?” Harry asked, doubtful of that. Kay really did tell some awful jokes.

            Merlin paused. The hangar door slid open, the metal groaning from the cold. Eggsy shivered at the draft, snow swirling across the concrete floor. Harry revved up the snowmobile and shot out into the arctic wasteland.

            _“No, that’s a lie. His jokes are truly terrible. I don’t know why he thinks he’s so funny,”_ Merlin confessed. _“And I was being serious when I said a storm is coming. If you don’t hurry Harry, the jet won’t be able to reach you.”_

            The sky, which had been so clear when they’d began the mission, had turned dark gray, as if a wall of clouds had descended upon the world. Eggsy pressed his face into           Harry’s shoulder, gripping, “I hate missions out ‘ere. Why’s it gotta be so cold?”

            Perhaps the tailoring department could create attire more appropriate for these missions. Harry would bring up the suggestion to Arthur when they returned. It really was quite frigid.

            Snow started to fall in thick curtains, as if God had cleaved open the sky. It came in fast and heavy, a wall of white that blinded Harry for a moment. He flicked on the headlights to the snowmobile, gritting his teeth against the cold. It would be just his luck that he died from hypothermia after everything he’d been through.

            _“Galahad, Bors. I have some bad news,”_ Merlin said, voice strained. _“We can’t bring the jet in. The storm is too strong and it’s been landed.”_

            “What the bloody hell are we supposed to do then?” Harry yelled.

            “Christ, ‘Arry. I’m freezin’ back ‘ere!” Eggsy shouted. His trembling lips were icicles against the back of Harry’s neck.

            _“There’s a village not too far from where you’re at. Head east for eight kilometers and you should come out of the forest. Take shelter there until the weather clears. The storm should only last through the night. We’ll arrange for a rendezvous in the morning.”_

            Harry settled one hand over Eggsy’s, stroking his thumb along the chilled flesh in a feeble attempt to warm his partner up. He turned the snowmobile and headed east.

* * * *

            The snow slowed enough for Harry to actually see where he was going, but not enough for Merlin to bring in the jet. By the time they reached the village, both he and Eggsy were frozen to the bone. Their suits, while capable of stopping a bullet, couldn’t keep them warm in the middle of a snowstorm.

            Harry stopped at the edge of the village. They couldn’t ride the snowmobile in. He could only imagine what people would think if they saw two well-dressed, though rather soggy, men riding down the hill on a snowmobile. So he parked the snowmobile behind some snow blanketed shrubbery and they walked the rest of the way.

            Eggsy’s teeth chattered, his poor lips blue. Harry cursed his disastrous luck. If they had gotten out sooner, if those hired thugs hadn’t taken so damn long to just die, then maybe he and Eggsy wouldn’t be half-frozen to death.

            The brutal wind cut like knives, poking holes in Harry’s lungs and sucking the air from his body. He could taste the frost, clean and biting, holding the sterile tang of metal.

            Harry checked his watch. It was past ten. Even this late it wasn’t dark. The light of the street lamps bounced off the snow and thick clouds, leaving the world eerily bright.

            “Everything looks closed,” Eggsy said as they crossed a bridge and headed into what Harry assumed was the market. Little shops were closed up tight, the shutters snapped shut over the windows, the lights turned off, and the curtains lowered—all except one shop.

            _Der kleinste Schokoladen Laden_ was scrawled across the front bay window in elegant golden letters. Harry took Eggsy’s hand, alarmed at how cold it was, and walked over to the shop. A strong breeze cut through Harry, penetrating so deep into his bones that he swore he could feel the ice fractals forming in the marrow. He wiped some of the rime from the window and peered inside. A light was on in one of the backrooms, glowing like a beacon.

            “Come on,” Harry said, walking to the front door. He banged loudly. He needed to get Eggsy into somewhere warm and dry. Harry kept banging, not caring whether or not it was proper to make such a noise at this hour.

            A genial woman opened the door, her angry expression immediately crumpling into an alarmed look as soon as she set her eyes on Harry and Eggsy. She stammered something out in German, and without missing a beat, Harry responded in kind, explaining that they got stranded in the woods and needed a place to stay.

            The woman looked between them, her gaze hovering on Eggsy, who looked like a human popsicle, and then opened the door and ushered them in. Harry tugged Eggsy inside.

            “ _Sprechen Sie Englisch?_ ” Harry asked.

            “Yes,” The woman answered, her accent thick. “Come into the kitchen, let’s get you men warmed up. My name is Johanna.”

            “Henry,” Harry supplied, using his alias. “And this is my son Liam.”

            Johanna flicked her gaze to Harry’s hand, which was still firmly clasped onto Eggsy’s, and made a humming sound. She raised a single gray eyebrow at Harry but didn’t comment.

            Merlin guffawed in Harry’s ear. _“I think she knows he’s not your son, Galahad.”_

Johanna led them around a display case and into a warm kitchen. “You’re lucky I was working late,” Johanna said. “Please, sit. Let me fix you something hot to drink.”

            The rich scent of chocolate permeated the room. It hung on everything, balanced by delicious undertones of vanilla and citrus. The kitchen wasn’t large, big enough for the woman to move easily around, with a large double boiler stove to one side, and a wall of fridges on the other. In the center was a massive mahogany table.

            Harry and Eggsy took a seat at the table. Harry brushed wet strands of hair from his face. “Thank you for your kindness. We were afraid no one would answer.”

            “Most wouldn’t,” Johanna admitted. “But it isn’t often that someone comes banging on my door this late at night, especially during a storm.”

            She set a copper pot on the stove, and then walked over to one of the fridges. Harry turned to Eggsy, taking a moment to assess his state. Color started to return to Eggsy’s mouth, his cheeks pinking as the heat of the kitchen settled over them. Water dripped from his hair, rolling down the side of his face. His eyes were a touch glassy, but all of his fingers were all right, only slightly reddened. Harry concentrated on rubbing warmth back into Eggsy’s limbs as Johanna fixed them a drink.

            “Here we go,” Johanna announced after a while, placing two steaming mugs in front of them. “Hot chocolate.”

            Harry let go of Eggsy’s right hand and picked up the mug, scalding against his slightly thawed palm. “Thank you.”

            Johanna hummed and watched them with scrutiny as Harry and Eggsy both took a sip of their drink. As soon as Harry tasted the hot chocolate, he felt himself immediately relax. It was so creamy, not overly sweet, the chocolate brightened with a touch of cinnamon and orange zest.

            “Oh God,” Eggsy groaned around the mug. He lowered the cup, a chocolate mustache above his upper lip. “This shit is the real thing, innit?”

            Johanna laughed boisterously, and Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly at Eggsy. “Yes, my dear boy, it is,” he said, resisting the urge to lick Eggsy’s mouth clean. He doubted Johanna would find that very fatherly.

            “Finish up your drinks, and then I’ll show you to your room,” Johanna said, busying herself with cleaning up the mess of the hot chocolate. “You can stay here tonight. I’m sure you two can use a nice hot bath as well, hmm?”

            When they finished their drinks, Johanna showed them to the apartment upstairs. It was a cozy two bedroom flat. Johanna opened the door to a small bedroom with a single twin size bed tucked against the wall near the window. The room was a museum to the nineties, with posters of bands that hadn’t been in circuit for years plastered to the walls.

            “It was my son’s room,” Johanna explained. “I’m afraid there’s only one bed, so you’ll have to share.” She paused, studying Harry and Eggsy with another knowing smile ghosting along her wrinkled mouth. “Though I’m sure that shouldn’t be a problem for father and son.”

            “We really appreciate this,” Eggsy said, “And one bed is fine. Innit, ‘Enry?”

            “Yes, it certainly is,” Harry conceded. “Thank you for your hospitality. We truly appreciate it.”

            “Well it is almost Christmas, and it’s nice to have someone in the house. Down the hall is the bathroom. I’ll set some towels out for you and see if I can’t scrounge up some pajamas.” Johanna turned to Eggsy and pointed to a knobby dresser near the door. “There should be some something in there about your size.”

            Harry and Eggsy each took separate baths, and true to word, Johanna had scrounged up a set of blue cotton pajamas for Harry to change into. Merlin had disconnected the communication link awhile ago, so Harry folded his glasses and set them aside before he climbed into the small bed. An extra blanket had been thrown over the patchwork quilt. Harry lifted the quilt and Eggsy, after changing into a pair of pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt, slipped in beside him, having to sprawl half across his chest in order to fit properly. Harry wrapped them up tightly, hugging Eggsy close to his side.

            “Y’ think we’ll make it home in time for Christmas?” Eggsy mumbled against Harry’s chest.

            Harry stroked his fingers along the curls at Eggsy’s nape. He kissed the top of Eggsy’s head and murmured, “The storm is slowing as we speak. Merlin will get this straightened out and we’ll be home before you know it.”

            “I just want our first Christmas to be perfect, y’ know?” Eggsy said, tipping his head back to look at Harry.

            Harry brushed his knuckles across Eggsy’s cheekbone, glad to see the color completely back in his face. For a moment he had been terrified that Eggsy would succumb to hypothermia. The idea of anything happening to the boy hollowed Harry out.

            How had this happened? How had he become so dependent on this ball of sunshine? Eggsy was the sun, and Harry the Earth. He was caught in orbit around Eggsy, and if Eggsy were to go out, Harry would wither and die. He needed Eggsy, needed his light and his warmth and everything that _was_ Eggsy, because without it, Harry simply couldn’t exist.

            “It will, my sweetling,” Harry assured him between delicate kisses.

This _was_ their first Christmas, and Harry would make sure that it was everything Eggsy had ever wanted. After all, the boy never truly had a proper one. No, there’d always been something to munch it up. His father’s death, his mother’s poverty, and even Dean—a man that Harry had taken great pleasure in dealing with. But now that would all change. Harry would see to it that this was a Christmas Eggsy would never forget.

“Go to sleep, my darling boy. Merlin will contact us tomorrow morning.” Harry pressed a final kiss to Eggsy’s temple, hugging the boy close. “You did so well today. You were absolutely beautiful. I’m very proud of you, you know that, right?”

Harry could practically feel Eggsy purring at the praise. His boy did love to be coddled, and Harry was more than pleased to do it. Eggsy nuzzled the crook of Harry’s neck, his lips ghosting over Harry’s quickened pulse, and whispered. “Thanks ‘Arry. G’night.”

Eggsy’s breathing evened out into hot little puffs of air that skirted along Harry’s exposed collarbone. Harry looked out the window, the curtains drawn far enough for him  to watch the snow as it descended. It gathered along the windowpane and blanketed the small village in heavy layer of glittering dust.

Harry sighed, tightening his grip on Eggsy, and prayed that Merlin would be able to arrange for a pickup in the morning. _There’s still two days. That’s plenty of time._ He hoped.

* * * *

            _“I’m sorry Galahad. There’s something wrong with the jet,”_ Merlin stated. Harry looked down at Eggsy, who was still sleeping soundly, curled around Harry like a kitten. _“Ice got into the engines and caused them to malfunction, and I have the other jets out for Gawain and Lancelot. You’re in no immediate danger, correct?”_

“No,” Harry confirmed reluctantly. They were perfectly fine. No one followed them—there hadn’t been anyone _alive_ to follow them—and they were perfectly content in the flat above the chocolate shop. But Eggsy wanted to be home so bad, and Harry knew that Eggsy’s heart would break as soon as he told him the news.

            _“Than you’ll have to sit tight until I can arrange for another jet to come in. Enjoy the sights. You rarely visit Austria, so think of this as a vacation.”_

“Please tell me you’ll get us home before Christmas,” Harry said. He reached down and brushed Eggsy’s bangs from his eyes, smiling to himself as Eggsy sniffed and burrowed closer. Eggsy had coiled his arms around Harry’s waist and thrown one leg along Harry’s lap. It never failed to amaze him how easily Eggsy tangled himself around Harry while they slept, as if the boy were part octopus.

            _“I’m going to try my damnedest, Harry. But right now my hands are tied. Tell the lad I’m sorry.”_

“I will,” Harry sighed and closed the com link. He removed his glasses and folded them up carefully before setting them on the nightstand. Eggsy grumbled as Harry moved, tightening his arms so Harry couldn’t slip away. Harry settled his hand on top of Eggsy’s head and coaxed, “Time to wake, my darling boy.”

            “Five more minutes,” Eggsy groaned, face hidden in Harry’s stomach.

            “We can’t sleep the day away,” Harry continued, petting Eggsy’s ruffled hair and making a feeble attempt to straighten the disordered locks. “Come, Johanna will be expecting us and it’d be rude to keep her waiting.”

            That seemed to grab Eggsy’s attention. He lifted his head, blinking blearily up at Harry, before slowly examining the room. “I thought it was a dream,” Eggsy croaked, voice rough with sleep. “Guess we didn’t get ‘ome, eh?”

            “No, I’m afraid not. And Merlin has informed me our pick up is still delayed,” Harry said. There was no point in dragging out the bad news. Harry wasn’t surprised when the sleep bled from Eggsy’s face and his entire expression crumpled. He sunk back down, tucking his face against Harry’s side. Harry hugged him close, tugging Eggsy up so he was sprawled across Harry’s chest. “There now, it isn’t all horrible. We still have plenty of time. Why not enjoy our visit? See if we can find something nice for Daisy.”

            Eggsy perked up at the suggestion—it was a cheap trick, but Harry knew if he mentioned Daisy, it would swing Eggsy out of his slump. Eggsy would do anything for his little sister.

            “Y’ think Johanna has some tea?” Eggsy asked, climbing off Harry.

            Harry caught Eggsy’s wrist as he slipped from the bed and tugged Eggsy back to him. Eggsy fell with ease, not fighting as Harry stole a fleeting kiss. With a contented sigh, Eggsy murmured, “Come on old man, we can’t keep her waiting. Wouldn’t be proper, now would it?”

            Harry chuckled, nuzzling Eggsy’s temple. “No, sweetling, it wouldn’t.”

            While Harry would have preferred to change into his suit, their clothes from the night before were still damp and in a dreadful state—Harry had never seen so many wrinkles before—and most certainly not appropriate for wearing. So, to Harry’s chagrin, he and Eggsy met Johanna in their pajamas.

            She had a small kitchen, separated by a wall and swinging door. She shoved Harry and Eggsy into seats at the cozy dinette table and feed them delicious buchteln, which Eggsy ate voraciously. Around a mouthful of pastry, Eggsy groaned, “Wis is za west ting—”

            “Eggsy, don’t speak with your mouth full,” Harry admonished.

            Eggsy snapped his mouth closed and swallowed the large bite. He flashed Harry a cheeky grin—the little brat—and continued, “Y’ gotta give me the recipe Johanna.”

            Johanna pressed a knobby hand to her flushed, wrinkled cheek and laughed. “I’m sure I can manage that.” She lowered her hand, smoothing it down the apron tied around her ample waist, and asked, “Will you be staying in Seefeld?”

            “For another day,” Harry said, sharing a look with Eggsy. Eggsy greedily stuffed another piece of buchteln in his mouth.

            Johanna hummed thoughtfully, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “I’m taking from your lack of luggage this wasn’t planned?”

            Harry took a sip of tea—he usually took it with sugar, but Johanna had added a few spices that gave the tea a rather _Christmassy_ flavor—and nodded. “You could say that. Would it be terrible of us to put you out for a little longer? I assure you we can pay for our stay.”

            Johanna waved him off. “Nonsense, it’s almost Christmas. I couldn’t turn you away. Now, why don’t I scrounge up some clothes for you?” She pointed to Eggsy. “You can wear some of Gustav’s clothes; they’re still in the bedroom.”

            Eggsy and Harry finished breakfast, and upon Harry’s insistence—and Johanna’s disgruntlement—they cleaned the kitchen. Johanna laid out clothes for Harry on the bed and a set of jackets for them to wear. Harry lifted the dark hunter green sweater with a large gray Rudolph head on it.

            “Well…” Harry had no words. None. What could he say? He couldn’t very well turn the sweater away. But he’d never seen anything so garish before.

            Eggsy cracked up beside him, bending at the waist with a loud, guttural laugh that shook through his entire body. “Oh God, mate. Y’ should see your face ‘Arry. ‘s priceless!”

            “Yes, well,” Harry sniffed. “There isn’t a need to make such a spectacle of it. It’s only clothes.”

            “Only clothes?” Eggsy gasped between peals of laughter. “’Arry, I’ve never met someone more picky about what they wear than y’.”

            Harry rolled his eyes and purposefully removed his night shirt. He pulled on the crisp white button down Johanna had supplied, buttoning it to the collar, and then tugged on the sweater with a bit more force than necessary. He turned to Eggsy, meeting his stare with a satisfactory smirk. “See? Perfectly acceptable.”

            Eggsy fell on the bed, feet kicking out, clutching his stomach as he crowed with laughter. “Oh God”—laugh—“Merlin will”—snort—“die when he”—gasp—“sees this!”

            “Oh, bugger off you prat,” Harry grumbled, and for good measure, gave Eggsy’s bottom a sound smack.

            Eggsy yelped, wiggling out of the way. “Oi! Don’t go startin’ sumfin y’ ain’t gonna finish!”

            “Don’t think I won’t remember this, my dear boy. When we get back, you’ll be getting more than a pat on the bottom.”

            Eggsy’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of rouge. “Y’ promise?”

            Harry leaned down, hovering over Eggsy, their noses centimeters apart. Harry met Eggsy’s eyes, which had dilated with lust, and drawled out, “Oh sweetling, when we get back, I promise that when I’m through with you, you’ll be feeling me until spring.”

            Eggsy bit his bottom lip, slowly tipping his head to the side and presenting his neck for Harry to take. He slid a hand up Harry’s chest, fingers dancing over the large red nose of the reindeer. Harry brushed his lips along Eggsy’s fluttering pulse, hunger thrumming through his veins.

            “Y’ still look like a crazy ol’ git,” Eggsy purred into his ear.

            Harry jerked back, much to Eggsy’s glee. He straightened, tugging at the end of the sweater, and grumbled, “Brat.”

* * * *

            Bundled in the jackets that Johanna provided them, Harry and Eggsy set out into town. It had been a long time since Harry had the tourist experience. His trips to other countries—or really anywhere outside of London—were short and occupied by much more pertinent business. There was something to be said, though, about leisurely strolling the sidewalk, enjoying the crisp weather.

            The storm had covered Seefeld in a thick layer of heavy snow, the perfect kind to pack snowballs and build snowmen. There was a quiet charm to the old Austrian village, nestled on top of a plateau near the Wetterstein Mountains. Hanging in the distance was a panoramic view of blue mountains and a crisp sky, fluffed by clouds that looked like mounds of candy floss.

            “It’s really nice, innit?” Eggsy asked, hooking his arm with Harry’s. “Almost wish it were a real vacation.”

            “Well, why isn’t it?” Harry asked with a tip of his head. “We have the day, let’s make the most of it.”

            “Yer right.” Eggsy grinned, and with a slight tug to Harry’s arm, directed Harry across the street to one of the many shops.

The village was busy, bustling with tourists layered in heavy down coats. The shop                    Eggsy pulled Harry in was packed to capacity. Eggsy nudged his way in, then jumped and tightened his grip on Harry’s arm.

            “It’s a Christmas shop!” Eggsy beamed up at Harry, his wide eyes lit up like a kid on, well, Christmas.

            Harry hummed, acknowledging that yes, indeed it was a Christmas shop—the miniature train set that ran around the ceiling and the large Santa in the center of the store were a dead giveaway—and asked, “Did you want to look around?” He was jostled as someone shoved past to get out of the store. Harry moved to the side, guiding Eggsy by his elbow. “Perhaps you can find something for Daisy.”

            “Maybe,” Eggsy agreed. He turned around, observing the shop with a keen eye. His smile broadened, the dimples deepening in his cheeks. “Oi, they ‘ave a toy section. I’m goin’ to go look.”

            Harry watched Eggsy go, maneuvering around a middle-aged couple and a group of teenagers. Harry, tired of being shuffled back and forth at the door, stepped outside to escape the claustrophobic shop. He pulled his coat closer together, appreciating the thick flannel lining on the inside, and watched horse-drawn sleigh go by, a couple cuddling in the back seat beneath a fleece blanket.

            Ten minutes later Eggsy stumbled out of the shop, clutching a brown bag in one hand. His hair was in disarray and his cheeks were flushed. As soon as he stepped out, he let out a soft gasp, a puff of white breath ghosting past his lips.

            “Bollocks, it’s cold,” Eggsy gripped.

            Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy and drew him close to his body as he rubbed his hand up and down Eggsy’s arm. “Mmm, it is. Did you find something, sweetling?”

Eggsy nuzzled Harry’s side, his free arm snaking around Harry’s waist. “Yeah, a doll.                 Even found sumfin for me mum and JB. Little squeak toy. Think ‘ell like it?”

            “Knowing that fat pug? He’ll love it,” Harry assured.

            “Oi, he innit fat. Just a tad big-boned, is all,” Eggsy huffed indignantly.

            “Hmm, I’m not so sure about that, my love. You do feed him an awful lot of scraps.”                    Harry chuckled and started to steer Eggsy down the path.

            “Ha! Yer the one who keeps feedin’ him yer bacon,” Eggsy teased, poking Harry’s stomach.

            No one paid them any mind, too absorbed in their own lives to notice the two men strolling arm in arm. If someone did glance over at them, and if their gaze lingered longer than appropriate, then Harry would made sure to give them a silent glare, daring them to comment. Eggsy was content and warm in his side, and Harry would not have Eggsy’s bliss ruined by closed minded bigots.

            Luckily—a surprise for Harry—no one batted an eye at them, and Harry was able to enjoy the day with Eggsy. They walked through downtown, enjoying the shops that lined the market street and visiting the many churches that Seefeld offered. At one of the shops, Harry found a beautiful red cashmere scarf that he knew would look lovely on             Eggsy. While the boy was distracted with glass blown ornaments, Harry bought the garment. When Eggsy asked about the purchase, Harry merely answered that it was a last minute gift for Merlin.

            They learned that Seefeld was a hub for skiers, and Harry offered to take Eggsy to a lodge, but the boy declined, content to walk aimlessly throughout the village.

            Harry and Eggsy ate lunch at a corner café, where they shared a plate of sliced meats, cheeses, and breads. The tea, while certainly not as good as the tea at home, was delicious and warm, the perfect thing to chase away the chill from Harry’s bones.

            It was near the end of the day when the snow began to fall again, a light flurry that dusted Eggsy’s hair. Snowflakes glittered on his eyelashes, a collection of fleeting constellations. Harry stopped Eggsy beneath the awning of a shop, one hand gripping Eggsy’s elbow, the other pressed flat against his lower back.

            “You have never looked more beautiful to me,” Harry said—he meant every word.

            Eggsy was a vision, his cherubic cheeks pinked by the cold, his nose slightly reddened and his bottom lip plump from Eggsy sucking on it. Snow sprinkled his face, glittering beneath the late afternoon sun. He was dressed in an old brown jacket, which had most certainly seen better days, a section of his threadbare sweater visible at the top.  It was nothing compared to Eggsy’s accentuating bespoke suits or stylish trackies, but even in the comely clothes that were about two decades too old, Eggsy was radiant.

            “’Arry,” Eggsy whispered. His gaze softened, and balancing his hands on Harry’s chest, Eggsy stood on his toes. Harry met him halfway, kissing Eggsy delicately—as gently as the snow whispered along his skin. He sighed contently, savoring the feel of Eggsy’s plush mouth moving against his own, tasting a trace of salty sugar from the bag of hot candied nuts they had shared after lunch.

            Eggsy pulled a millimeter, far enough to allow him to speak, but still keep their lips connected. “I love y’ ‘Arry.”

            “I love you too, sweetling,” Harry whispered, letting go of Eggsy’s elbow to cup the back of his neck, slightly dipping the boy so he could deepen their kiss. Eggsy’s arms wound around his neck, and Harry knew what a sight they must make—he well into his fifties, and Eggsy not even thirty yet—snogging as if they were two reckless teenagers, but              Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care.

            Maybe it was the mountain air or the Christmas spirit, which hummed through the city in a succession of Christmas carols and jovial greetings, but Harry felt as if wings had sprouted from his ankles and he were walking on the clouds.

            Eggsy broke away first, hugging Harry close with a shuddering laugh, which only made Harry want to kiss Eggsy all over again.

            “Come on, let’s get back. Perhaps Merlin has some good news for us,” Harry said after awhile, once again looping his arm with Eggsy’s.

* * * *

            _“I’m sorry Harry,”_ Merlin said, and Harry could hear the grimace in his tone. _“I can’t get a jet there before the storm. It’ll be another bad one tonight.”_

Harry looked over at Eggsy, whose back was to him. Eggsy watched out the window as the light flurry that had begun in the late afternoon turned into another heavy downfall. Clear sky deepened into a claustrophobic gray, once more encapsulating the world in a thick barrier of clouds.

            “Understood,” Harry said, not wanting to alert Eggsy yet of the news. Eggsy’s back stiffened, telling Harry it didn’t matter.

            _“Tell the lad I’m trying. I’ll do my best to get you home on time,”_ Merlin said.

            “I know old friend.” Harry sighed and cut the link. He folded up the glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

            “Not tonight either?” Eggsy asked, his voice not betraying anything.

            Harry walked up behind him and slipped his hands over Eggsy’s shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. “The storm is coming in fast and will be too strong for the jets. He said he’ll try in the morning.”

            “Are we going to miss Christmas?” Eggsy whispered, craning his head around to face Harry.

            Harry’s breath hitched, a deep ache throbbing in his heart. Sadness darkened Eggsy’s blue eyes, turning their summer sky hue a velvety shade of night. He hated that look, it was one Harry had only seen three times on Eggsy’s face, and each time it had killed him.

            The first had been when he woke from his coma, and Eggsy had sobbed in his lap. The second had been before they ever became an item, when their back and forth had begun to edge a line of desperation and fear, where both had pushed one another beyond their limits, until finally Harry had overstepped. The third was on their first fight, when Eggsy had been so terrified he’d ruined their relationship that he had made himself sick from sobbing.

            Each time, the sight had cut Harry straight to the bone. Harry swore the last time he’d seen Eggsy so tortured, that he’d never let it happen again. _And I won’t._

He turned Eggsy around and gathered him against his chest, pressing an adoring kiss to the top of his head. “No my love, we won’t.” Harry promised. “We’ll make it home.”

            “Y’ must think I’m stupid,” Eggsy mumbled into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist. “Getting so upset over nufin.”

            “It isn’t nothing, sweetling. It’s important to you—and to me. It’s our first Christmas, and you want to share it with your family and friends.” Harry tipped Eggsy’s head back and kissed his forehead, then each eyelid and nose, before finally sweetly kissing Eggsy’s lips. “You have every right to desire that.”

            “’s just… I never had a Christmas like this. Not with mum and Daisy happy, and a boyfriend, someone loved… I want it to be perfect,” Eggsy explained.

            “Shush now,” Harry whispered, rocking Eggsy back and forth in a gentle sway. “You needn’t explain. I know my darling, and I understand. This will be the perfect Christmas, because you’ll be here with me.”

            There wasn’t any music, but they danced there in the moonlight, the snow gathering on the windowsill.

* * * *

            The next morning was Christmas Eve. Harry checked with Merlin before Eggsy woke. The snow hadn’t let up, and Harry didn’t really expect much when he contacted the handler. Merlin assured him that as soon as the weather cleared he arranged for a helicopter to pick them up. Now it was a waiting game, but if the snow would ease just long enough for the copter to arrive, they should be able to make it home before midnight.

            Harry set his glasses aside and enjoyed the quiet. He watched Eggsy sleep, nuzzled comfortably into Harry’s side, his leg and arm sprawled across Harry’s body.

            Eggsy waking was one of the most wonderful things. He was still too far gone to be fully conscious of himself or the world around him, so all the minute emotions and expressions he kept guarded came out. There was a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth, and his nose curled in dissatisfaction as he came up from what Harry thought was a pleasurable dream. Strands of hair were curled up and sticking at different angles. A red spot brightened the side of Eggsy’s face that was pressed into Harry.

            Eggsy pushed himself up on wobbly doe arms and grumbled, voice thick with sleep, “’s time is it?”

            “A little after eight,” Harry answered, not even attempting to hide his smile. “Did you sleep well, sweetling?”

            “Mmph,” Eggsy grumbled, hiding his face back into Harry’s stomach. “Dun wanna get up.”

            Harry settled a hand on top of Eggsy’s head. “I have some bad news,” Harry said. Better get it over with.

            Eggsy stiffened against him. “Y’ promised,” Eggsy croaked, lifting his head enough to fix an accusing glare at Harry.

            Harry swallowed, shoving aside the flicker of pain, and said “And I meant it. The storm hasn’t let up yet, but Merlin has assured me he has a helicopter on standby. So once the storm clears we can go. It’s just a waiting game.”

            Eggsy sighed, moving into a sitting position. He slipped onto Harry’s lap, setting his hands on his chest. Eggsy absently fiddled with the buttons of Harry’s shirt as he grumbled, “I guess I understand… but we’ll go as soon as it’s over?” Eggsy asked.

            “Yes.” Harry grabbed onto Eggsy’s hips, giving a firm squeeze.

            “Hmm.” Eggsy tipped his head to the side, exposing a smooth column of flesh that begged to be kissed and sucked. “Well, if we _have_ to be snowed in, we might as well find some way to occupy ourselves.”

            Eggsy began a slow roll of his hips. Harry bit back a groan, not sure whether he wanted to lay back and watch Eggsy work himself on top of his lap or take the opportunity to ravish Eggsy’s neck.

            As Harry licked a broad stripe along the curve of Eggsy’s throat, Johanna banged on the door and called, “Breakfast!”

            Eggsy jumped a mile high. “Shit!”

            Harry grunted, wincing when Eggsy moved the wrong way.

            “Everything alright?” Johanna called.

            “Fine, Madame,” Harry croaked, coughing slightly. Christ, that hurt. Eggsy had landed awkwardly on Harry’s now very sore erection. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

            “Are y’ okay ‘Arry?” Eggsy asked, panicking.

            “Fine,” Harry wheezed hoarsely. “But please get off.”

            Eggsy scrambled off his lap and studied him closely, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry took a moment to compose himself, wincing as he turned and threw his feet over the bed.

            “Y’ sure you’re okay?” Eggsy asked.

            “Fine,” Harry assured, though it still felt like Eggsy may have broken his dick. “I guess we should have known better than to start something. It wouldn’t be proper.”

            Eggsy shook his head with a huff through his nose. “Yeah, proper. Well, come on. Shouldn’t keep ‘er waiting.”

            “You go on ahead, I’ll be there in a moment,” Harry said. He needed a little longer to gather himself. Eggsy gave him a long look before heading out to the kitchen. Harry fell back on the bed, wishing terribly that they were home, where Harry could properly enjoy an eager and sleepy Eggsy.

* * * *

            After breakfast, with the snow still falling, Eggsy and Harry were forced to remain indoors. Johanna kept her shop closed for the day—there wasn’t anyone outside, so it wasn’t like she’d be losing any sales.

            They spent the morning learning to make sweets and confections while Johanna spoke of her late husband and her son, who had moved to Frankfurt, Germany with his boyfriend. The ruse of father and son had disintegrated, not that it had ever really been there in the first place. Johanna hummed approvingly at them, her eyes crinkling as she smiled and said, “Oscar—God rest his soul—would have loved all this snow. He loved Christmas so dearly.”

            “Are y’ not spending Christmas with your son?” Eggsy asked.

            “I’ll be seeing him after. He had a business trip I’m afraid,” Johanna explained, her smile softening into accepted sadness. “He’ll be coming in two days after, weather permitting.”

            Neither Harry nor Eggsy said anything else about the matter, not wanting to upset their hostess.

            Eggsy spent most of the chocolate making lesson eating instead of making the treats. He’d take every opportunity he could to steal some from Harry’s hands or lick the spoon. By the end his cheek was smeared with chocolate.

            Harry laughed heartily and wiped Eggsy’s cheek, much to the boy’s chagrin. When the chocolates were finished, they brought them upstairs, where they spent the rest of the afternoon playing round after round of chess. Johanna fixed a simple lunch of soup, and for dinner she prepared a hen.

            As the day wore on and Harry won five out of the seven games of chess he shared with Eggsy, a melancholy began to take over the younger man. Eggsy looked forlornly out the window, taking longer to make a move. The snow hadn’t let up, and it seemed that it would continue into the night.

            Harry reached across the table and settled his hand over Eggsy’s. He tried to think of a way to get them home, but there was no safe way. Who knew what state the roads were in, and the trains weren’t running.

            Then suddenly, as if the world had finally had enough, the snow stopped falling. Eggsy looked up and met Harry’s stare, a flash of excitement lighting Eggsy’s blue eyes.

            Without a word, Harry stood and went into the bedroom. He slipped on the glass and contacted Merlin.

            _“I saw the weather report,”_ Merlin said before Harry could even talk. _“I’m arranging for a helicopter to reach you. It should take thirty minutes. There’s a clearing north of the town, about five miles out.”_

“Understood. We’ll be there.” Harry disconnected and returned to the kitchen, where Eggsy was helping Johanna set the table. Johanna sang a Christmas carol in her native tongue, bustling about the kitchen to get their dinner ready.

            Eggsy took Harry by the arm and steered him into the living room. He looked over his shoulder briefly, as if to make sure Johanna wasn’t listening, then whispered, “We can’t leave.”

            Harry frowned. “What? Why? Merlin said a helicopter would be here in thirty minutes.”

            “She’s alone ‘Arry,” Eggsy said. “We can’t leave her on Christmas Eve.”

            Pride swelled in Harry’s chest. He stroked the side of Eggsy’s face, whispering, “Sweetling, you never cease to amaze me.” He dropped a kiss onto his lips. “Alright, I’ll speak with Merlin, see if he can make arrangements for later.”

            Eggsy nodded, sharing one last kiss, before he returned to the kitchen to finish helping Johanna. Harry went back to the room and spoke with Merlin, asking the Scot to push back their pickup.

            _“Are you mad? You’ve been pleading for me to hurry,”_ Merlin said, exasperated. _“What changed?”_

“Eggsy realized that Christmas isn’t always about where you are,” Harry said.

            _“Very hallmark of him.”_ Merlin sighed heavily. _“When should I pick you up?”_

“Can you arrange for first thing in the morning? Around seven?” Harry knew it was a lot to ask, especially on Christmas morning, but if he could get Eggsy home earlier enough, maybe they would be able to enjoy the day still.

            _“All right Galahad. But you_ owe _me,”_ Merlin stated. Harry smirked and disconnected.

* * * *

            Over dinner, Johanna delighted them with stories of when she first met her husband and their first Christmas together. After the meal and a delicious dessert of homemade chocolates, Johanna asked Harry to start a fire. They spent the evening in comfortable silence, Johanna in her rocker, knitting silently as Harry and Eggsy lounged on the couch, curled up together. Harry had found a worn copy of _A Christmas Carol_ , surprisingly in English,—Oscar was fluent in several languages, Johanna explained—and Harry read out loud.

            The only sound came from the soothing crackle of the logs and Harry’s low timber. Eggsy laid his head on Harry’s chest, listening to him read the tale of Ebenezer Scrooge. As the hour grew later, Eggsy started to yawn and drift off, and Harry closed the book. Johanna had long since put away her knitting, listening fondly as Harry read. She smiled at him, giving a small yawn, and said, “I think it’s time for this old woman to go to bed. Good night my dear boys. Merry Christmas.”

            “Merry Christmas Johanna,” Harry said.

            Harry put out the fire, and then ushered Eggsy to bed, having to help the boy change back into his pajamas. Once he had Eggsy under the covers, he kissed him goodnight. Eggsy stirred once their lips touched, mewling softly at the embrace. He awakened in Harry’s arms, responding to the light touches with contented sighs and eager stretches of his arms.

            They made love in the pale moonlight, silent and intimate, wrapped tightly around one another. When they were both sated, they fell into a deep and restful sleep.

* * * *

            It was still dark out when Harry woke. He checked the clock on the nightstand to assure himself that they hadn’t overslept. It was six thirty. They had plenty of time to get to the location. Harry gently shook Eggsy’s shoulder. “Wake up love, we have to get moving,” Harry whispered.

            Eggsy groaned and tightened his grip on Harry’s waist. Harry tickled Eggsy’s side, continuing to coax the boy awake. “Come on my sweetling, it's Christmas morning.”

            That did it. Eggsy’s eyes shot open and he looked around the room. “Is it morning?”

            “Yes, and the helicopter will be waiting for us,” Harry said, helping Eggsy sit up. “We have to go.”

            Eggsy made a pained expression. “What about Johanna? Should we leave her?”

            Harry chuckled, stroking Eggsy’s cheek. “Oh darling, sometimes I forget how large your heart is.” He kissed Eggsy’s forehead and slipped from the bed, earning a protest from the younger man. “I’m sure she’ll understand.”

            “We should do something for her, to thank her for letting us stay here,” Eggsy insisted.

            “That’s a splendid idea, love.” Harry started to change into his suit, a little miffed at the wrinkles that had formed in the shirt from going un-pressed. There was nothing worse than a rumpled suit. “I’ll take care of it when we get back. Now hurry, we don’t have much time.”

            Eggsy climbed out of bed and changed into the suit he was wearing when they first arrived at the chocolate shop. Harry made the bed and straightened the room, erasing any traces that they had been there. When they were dressed, they left the room.

            Johanna was already awake in the kitchen, much to Harry’s surprise. She turned around when she saw the pass the door and asked, “Are you leaving?”

            “I’m afraid so,” Harry said. “I’ve arranged for transportation.”

            “We weren’t meaning to leave without saying goodbye,” Eggsy added quickly, offering her a guilty smile. “We just didn’t want to wake you.”

            “Nonsense. I am always up early. And this is good, you should be home for Christmas. Will you be taking the train?” Johanna asked. “Sit, you’ll eat before you go.”

            Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Eggsy elbowed him and they shuffled to the table. Johanna fed them cinnamon streusel and coffee. As Eggsy helped himself to a second serving, Johanna asked again, “So how will you get home?”

            “A helicopter is picking us up outside of town,” Harry explained.

            Johanna frowned. “But how will you get there?”

            Harry had just considered retrieving the snowmobiles, but it dawned on him that they may not be where they left. Or even in working order.

            “Uhh…” Eggsy said around a mouthful of streusel.

            Johanna shook her head with a tsk. “You’ll take my car.”

            “We couldn’t,” Harry protested immediately.

            “Shush, you’ll take it. I can pick it up later; I’ll have Peter from next door bring me out to get it. You should be home, with family. It’s important.”

            Without a word, Eggsy flung himself on Johanna, hugging the smaller woman tightly. Johanna laughed loudly, her entire body quaking in Eggsy’s arms.

            “Thank you,” Eggsy whispered. “For everything. You’ve been so kind.”

            “It’s Christmas, yes?”

            “Yes.” Eggsy held Johanna at arm’s length, his infectious smile spread wide across his face. “Merry Christmas, Johanna.”

            “And merry Christmas to you. Now, hurry. Take the coats, it is cold.” Johanna said, and with a clap of her hands, she hurried them off. Eggsy collected the shopping bags from their trip to town and the coats. Harry and Eggsy bundled up in their coats and headed downstairs, where Johanna kept an ancient Saab.

            Harry wasn’t even sure if it would run.

            They each kissed the older woman on the cheek and said their goodbyes. Eggsy made sure to hug her one final time before he slipped into the passenger’s seat.

            “We’ll leave it north of the town, only about five miles out. Will that be alright?” Harry asked as he walked to the driver’s side door.

            “Yes, no worries. Now go, go. Before you miss your ride.”

            “Truly, thank you,” Harry said, feeling the need to say his gratitude one last time. Johanna smiled, her cheeks bright with excitement and chill.

            Packed and ready, Harry started the car. The engine scraped at first, but then managed to catch; the Saab sounded like a dying goat, but it ran. Harry and Eggsy waved goodbye as they headed out into the early morning, dawn beginning to break in the horizon. A light snowfall began, but it was nothing to deter their pickup though.

            Harry slipped his hand over Eggsy’s thigh and squeezed. “We’re on our way home, sweetling.”

            They slipped out of town and followed a sinuating road through the countryside. The land was an arctic wonderland. Two or three miles out the Saab gave a great big cough, spitting fumes and smoke out the rear. The engine sputtered and the car jerked forward, before stopping with a sigh, steam rising up from the hood.

            “Shit!” Harry tried to turn it back on, but the car was dead. _Just my luck._ Harry should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

            “What now?” Eggsy asked.

            “I guess we walk.” Harry sighed. It was far too early to be trekking the last two or three miles in the blistering cold. “We must hurry if we want to make it there.”

            They grabbed the bags from the back and Harry slipped on his glasses. He knew Merlin would be busy with Roxy—he most likely hadn’t even woken yet, London was an hour behind them—but there would be at least one handler on the other line.

            _“Hello Galahad,”_ A familiar feminine voice greeted. _“Merry Christmas.”_

“Merry Christmas Sonja. Is the helicopter on its way?”

            _“Right on schedule, sir. It should be there in fifteen minutes.”_

Harry grimaced. “Well I’m afraid we’re having a bit of difficulty. We’ll be a little late. Please alert the pilot.”

            _“Understood.”_

Harry started to walk, Eggsy at his side. He stepped into a large snow pile, foot sinking to mid-calf. He pulled his leg out and shook it with a curse, his foot instantly prickly with frost, the wet clothes clinging to his skin.

            “Lovely,” Harry groused.

            “It’ll be okay,” Eggsy said. “Think of it as an adventure, bruv.”

            Harry snorted, but didn’t complain further. They were walking for five minutes before Harry heard Eggsy’s teeth begin to chatter. Even with the coats Johanna gave them, it was still well below zero, with no sunlight to chase away the frigidness. Harry drew Eggsy close, trying to use his body heat to warm the boy.

            “We’ll be there soon, my love,” Harry assured. Couldn’t one thing go right for them?

            In the distance, Harry thought he heard a jingling, but then again it could’ve been the wind. They kept walking, the harmonic tinkling sound growing louder with each passing second. Harry stopped and looked around, senses alert.

            A red sleigh came around the bend, drawn by a large black and white Clydesdale, whose harness was trimmed with golden bells. The driver tugged on the reins and drew the horse to a stop. “ _Ruhig, Brauner_ ,” the man said, voice cracking with age. He popped his hate—a top hat, Harry noticed with a chuckle—and asked, “ _Was macht ihr zwei so früh hier draußen?_ ”

            “ _Unser Auto ist kaputt gegangen. Wir müssen zwei Meilen nach Norden_ ,” Harry explained.

            “ _Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie mitnehmen._ ” The man said, gesturing behind him to the sleigh he pulled. It was the same sleigh Harry had seen the other day. “ _Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Stadt, um mich für den Tag fertig zu machen._ ”

            “What’s he saying?” Eggsy asked. Harry made a note to have the boy learn German next.

            “He’s offering a ride,” Harry said, and then to the man, “ _Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar._ ”

            “ _Steigt ein. Ich hab hinten eine Decke zu liegen._ ” The man said and picked back up the reins.

            Harry guided Eggsy to the sleigh and helped the boy in. They set their bags to one side of the seat and tugged the thick fleece blanket over their laps. Eggsy sighed contently, sinking into Harry’s side.

            The driver, who informed them his name was Anton, turned the sled around and headed back around the bend. Harry curled an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder, rubbing his arm to try and drive heat back into the boy.

            “Are you feeling warmer?” Harry asked.

            “Still a bit nippy,” Eggsy murmured. “But I’ll live.”

            Harry glanced at the shopping bags. He removed his arm from Eggsy—who huffed—and picked up one of the gifts. He planned on wrapping the gift at home to add to the boy’s many presents he had waiting under their Christmas tree, but now was the perfect time.

            “Here, open this,” Harry said.

            Eggsy accepted the gift, flicking his gaze up at Harry before removing the tissue paper and pulling out the red cashmere scarf. He gasped, setting the bag aside so he could hold the scarf in both hands and rub his thumbs along the soft material.

            “Oh ‘Arry, it’s…”

            “You never seem to remember your scarves,” Harry explained, gingerly taking the scarf and winding it around Eggsy’s neck. “Maybe now you’ll remember.”

            The bright red made Eggsy’s eyes pop. Eggsy nuzzled the fabric, drawing it up to his face. “I love it. Thank you.”

            “Anything for you, my darling,” Harry murmured, going to draw Eggsy back to his side.

            “Wait,” Eggsy protested and leaned over him to grab his shopping bag. He shoved it in Harry’s arms. “Open this.”

            Harry raised an eyebrow, but did as instructed. He carefully parted the tissue paper and reached into the brown bag, wrapping his hand around a heavy spherical object. He pulled out a beautiful silver snow globe with a miniature Seefeld inside. The base of the globe was sterling, with elegant swirls and snowflakes decorating it.

            “I… I got it so y’d remember our first vacation together,” Eggsy said, hiding his blushing face in the scarf.

            “Oh sweetling,” Harry whispered. He shook the snow globe, watching the glittering fake snow stir up and settle around the village. For a brief moment he thought of the little boy he had encountered so long ago. “It’s perfect. Thank you, my love.”

            Carefully, Harry returned the snow globe into the bag. He wrapped both arms around Eggsy and pulled him close, whispering, “Merry Christmas, Eggsy.”

            “Merry Christmas, ‘Arry.” Eggsy rested head against Harry’s chest. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the sleigh ride, content to watch the morning unfold before them in a shimmer of argent and stardust.

* * * *

            When they returned home, Michelle and Daisy visited them. In the evening they were joined by Merlin and Roxy, who were pleased to see them safely back from Austria. In the midst of unwrapping gifts and indulging themselves on ham and sweets, Harry arranged for a new car to be delivered to Johanna.

            After the last bit of foil wrapping paper was thrown away and the Christmas poppers were popped, Michelle gathered up a sleepy Daisy and brought her home. Harry assured her that yes, he’d manage to arrange for all the presents to be brought to her house, and no, don’t worry yourself with it tonight. Merlin and Roxy stayed for one last cup of Harry’s famous eggnog, and then departed to enjoy the last of the evening at home together.

            When everyone was gone and silence once more settled over the house, Eggsy found the snow globe and joined Harry by the crackling fire. Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy and took the globe, carefully setting it on the mantle.

            Harry smiled. _A perfect end to a perfect Christmas._


End file.
